


Duplicity

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance : Into the Shadows [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incident with the Narada is now two years in the past.  Pike is back on his feet and ready to take back what he wants : the ISS Enterprise, her crew and CMO Leonard McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.

It had been a little over two years since the destruction of the Narada and, for Captain James T. Kirk, life was good. Even with the passing of time, he was still by far the youngest Captain in the fleet - a good fifteen years younger than the next youngest Captain. But his youth wasn't holding him back. The ISS Enterprise was the most profitable ship in the Fleet and, despite the number of risks that Kirk took that many considered foolhardy, his crew attrition rate was low. Kirk credited that to McCoy - McCoy credited it to Kirk. He explained his theory to Kirk over a shot of Romulan Ale - far harder to get since the Emperor had declared war.

"Starfleet, especially the lower ranks, are full of folks that were dragged out of jail for being violent, stuffed into a uniform and then stuffed onto an oversized tin can. Unstable situation to say the least."

"Yeah, I seem to recall there was a doctor whose butt was dragged out of jail, but I understand he's done alright for himself. But what does crewmember quality - or lack thereof - have to do with me keeping them from killing each other, Bones?"

"Smartass. To answer your question, you stumbled onto the magic key. You keep them active. Sure, some of them get killed on missions, but if they weren't kept busy, they'd be turning their pent-up energy on each other and there would be more even deaths. Add into that the fact that situations where the crew is killing itself off makes morale go to Hell? That gives you a vicious circle that leads to more negative energy they'd need a way to blow off. Hell, Jim, don't go by my word. Just looking at the mortality rate on the other ships. That pretty much proves my theory."

Looking at the bright blue liquid in his glass, Kirk's forehead wrinkled slightly as he considered McCoy's words.

"So . . . you don't think I'm too reckless?"

McCoy raised his glass slightly, shrugging slightly.

"Naw. Just reckless enough. It's really not like you to second guess yourself, Jim. What about that damn volcano business has you rethinking things?"

Technically, McCoy was probably not supposed to view the dispatch on the Captain's screen, but that was a line that had long since blurred between them., so Kirk gestured to the screen.

"We've been ordered back to Earth for a review? Wait just one - this mentions the volcano incident. That fact wasn't in any official reports you sent in on that shit, was it?"

Kirk took a sip from his own glass.

"No. Which means we have a spy on board with connections straight back to Imperial Starfleet Headquarters."

"And one that's able to report while we're still out in the black, so that means an officer. Got any ideas on who?"

"Not a lot of point in speculating after the fact, Bones."

"You know who I'd bet on."

Chuckling, Kirk tipped his glass for a sip.

"Hardly a challenge to figure that out. You always suspect Spock."

"That's because he's a sneaky, pointy-eared, green-blooded snake in the grass."

Despite his mood, Kirk was amused.

"Snakes don't have ears, Bones."

"Just proves that damn Vulcan can't even get that right."

"Maybe. Not like I trust him with anything I can't double check. Hey, look on the bright side - we get to check in on Jo-Jo a year early."

"As the saying goes, cold comfort, Jim. Still, I can't see anything they can really fault you for."

"If someone is looking hard enough, they can always find fault."

The tone was one McCoy knew and knew how to respond to.

"Want me to call Gaila?"

There was a brief moment of consideration, but then Kirk shook his head.

"No. Not tonight, Bones. Just us."

Nodding, McCoy gave a quick call down to Sickbay as Kirk finished off his ale. Putting his shot glass down, Kirk stood, waiting for him to finish.

"Chapel have everything under control?"

"As always. Besides, I promised her the next cadaver for her very own if we don't get disturbed before time to get up for Alpha shift."

"Yet another of those benefits to having a doctor. You're always planning ahead."

* * *

When the Enterprise maneuvered into the space dock orbiting Earth two days later, Kirk might have been inwardly been in turmoil, but outwardly, he projected a cool calm.

When the main crew arrived for the review, McCoy learned the bitter truth of Kirk's words. His anger burned hot and deep as he heard their Captain held to account for the one thing that they couldn't deny. His youth.

"It is the belief of the Admiralty that, upon additional review of the actions taken by yourself and your crew during the time of your Captaincy, you were elevated to your position too quickly. We are not considering this to be a fault on your record and it will not be noted as such. The fault is that of the Admiralty in placing a burden of that dimension onto shoulders that were not seasoned enough to bear the weight."

"Therefore, it is our decision that the command of the Enterprise be retaken by Admiral Pike. In acknowledge of past services, Kirk, you will not be demoted in rank but you will not be given another ship until you have matured into the position. Your reassignment orders will be given to you once the details are ironed out. Admiral Pike, you are to take command of the Enterprise immediately."

The only one who didn't seem shocked was Kirk, who remained still in the way that McCoy always equated with a calm before a hurricane. McCoy himself was furious and only Kirk's hand reaching out to touch his arm kept him from saying a few things that could have led to a treason charge. Kirk just spoke softly.

"You won the bet, but we'll figure something out."

The remark puzzled McCoy briefly as he racked his brain try and recall what bet Kirk was referring to. Then he saw the two of them standing side by side, Pike and Spock, looking as smug as any beings could look. That's when it hit him and he recalled his remark about betting Spock was their spy. A nudge from McCoy got Uhura's attention and the ripple effect went through the rest of the command crew - except for Mitchell. McCoy wasn't the only one that considered Mitchell to be a waste of oxygen.

As there was no official disciplinary action handed down, the review board dismissed the meeting. It was Pike's first sign of trouble that the only crew member of the Enterprise to congratulate him on regaining the ship was the one that was already there - Spock. The others gathered around Kirk as McCoy stormed out of the room - presumably to calm down.

It was nearly ten minutes later when McCoy re-entered and rejoined the group around Kirk. His only indication that he even knew Pike was still in the area was the unmistakable glare the doctor cast that way. The only question in Pike's mind was whether the glare was directed at Spock, himself or both of them.

It wasn't until he ordered them to him that any of them left Kirk, and, even then, they didn't exactly snap to and hurry to obey his orders. Once they did assemble, he looked over them all one at a time : Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, Scott, Mitchell and McCoy. Nodding to himself, he spoke to McCoy, reaching out and touching the doctor's arm as he spoke.

"You're my CMO now."

The second sign of trouble was when McCoy jerked his arm away and practically hissed.

"I may be the CMO of the Enterprise, but I am not and never will be 'your' CMO. I won't be replacing Puri as your personal doctor or in your bed, Admiral Pike. Or should we start calling you Captain Pike now?"

Spock stepped forward.

"You are being insubordinate, Doctor McCoy. You will be taken to the booth."

"Fine. Better keep the damned thing warmed up. You ain't heard nothing yet."

The third sign of trouble was when all of the command crew (except Mitchell) started to react when Spock reached a hand toward McCoy and only stopped at a signal from the doctor. Pike's raised his own hand to stop Spock from continuing. Spock obeyed, but Pike could already see that he was going to have to keep a tight rein on the Vulcan.

"It doesn't need to be this way, Leonard."

"No, sir, Captain-Admiral Pike. It didn't need to be this way, but you reap what you sow. Sir. You want a new CMO? M'benga's been foaming at the mouth for a shot."

Pike's eyes hardened. M'benga was a sadist who preferred to keep his patients in as much pain as possible for as long as possible, kept in line only because he was a coward. There was absolutely no way Pike would let that butcher touch him for so much as a scrape.

All of which left him in a quandary. He knew for a fact that there was only one other Starfleet doctor that was in the same league as McCoy - and Boyce was in service to the Admiralty which meant there was no chance at all that he would be assigned to Starship duty. Disciplining a doctor was a delicate matter - Puri had taught him that lesson early in their relationship after he had forced the doctor to cross Puri's personal moral boundary. When he had warned Kirk against that, he was speaking from experience. Pike still wore the scar – Puri had made very sure that it remained as a reminder.

There was another factor to consider as well – bad blood already existed between Spock and McCoy. If Pike allowed Spock to punish McCoy this time, there was no doubt in Pike's mind that McCoy really would be keeping the booth warm. The Enterprise would either end up with a doctor so damaged by the repeated trips to the booth that he became useless or they would create a vengeful doctor who could do untold amounts of damage. Even more damage than most doctors could cause. Pike was aware of McCoy's popularity with his nursing staff. He had won their loyalty by indulging the unsavory tastes of his nurses whenever he was able and he didn't balk at any of their preferences. McCoy catered to them like another man might indulge someone's choice of their favorite color.

Pike decided to try a different approach.

"Leonard, haven't I proven myself to you already?"

The hazel eyes blazed and Pike knew he had chosen exactly the wrong approach. McCoy's voice was verging on arctic cold when he spoke.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Considering the things McCoy had already said without bothering to ask gave Pike pause, but after checking the area to make sure their group was alone, he gave a brisk nod.

"Permission granted."

"You know what you've proven to me and to every one else that used to believe in you and your word? You've proven you can't be trusted - that any loyalty given to you means jack-shit. Your honor means as much as your word - which isn't worth as much as what gets scrapped off my shoes after a walk in a pasture. You want to talk about proving yourself to me? Guess what, asshole - you went back to square one."

Spock's spoke up, his voice tight.

"You would do well to remember you have a sister, Doctor."

Pike grimaced, wishing he could have prevented Spock from saying that. He expected an explosion from McCoy after that not very veiled threat. Instead, McCoy's reaction was a resigned lowering of his head and an almost visible deflating.

"Had a sister, Spock. Had. You want to know how much 'faith' I had remaining in you, Captain-Admiral Pike? I gave my sister away, knowing that I will probably never see her again. Because I figured you and your pet Vulcan were big enough bastards to threaten a four year old girl. And you proved me right. Hell, you've put me back to where I was about five years ago. Transfer me with Kirk, put me in the booth until my heart gives out, let me rot in a cell - I really don't give a damn anymore. Everything I've worked for is gone."

That even seemed to take Spock aback as he looked to Pike, who was equally flabbergasted though he didn't express it verbally. Instead, he gave them an order.

"First Officer Spock and I have business to attend to prior to the Enterprise leaving dock. The six of you are to beam back aboard the Enterprise immediately."

Out of all the things done and said, that was what finally got through Mitchell's bland expression as it sank in for him that he was no longer First Officer. It was another sign of how bad McCoy was feeling that even the sight of Mitchell's expression didn't cheer him up.

Scott took charge of the situation and activated his communicator.

"Scott to Enterprise - Transporter room."

~Transporter room here, Mister Scott.~

"Six to teleport, Mister Kyle."

Watching as the six faded into the transporter effect, Pike felt the loss of Puri keenly. Raj would have kept him from stepping into quicksand. Spock was more apt to miss the presence of it entirely. The Vulcan was still clueless on human interactions and Pike now wondered if he was the wrong person to be trying to teach him.

"Admiral, what business is it that we must attend to?"

Pike started walking as he answered.

"We need to secure another crewmember, Mister Spock."

Pausing and looking perplexed before following behind, Spock questioned Pike again.

"I checked the crew rosters just this morning, sir. The ship has a full complement onboard. Are you seeking a replacement for the doctor?"

"Whether you believe it or not, Mister Spock, there isn't another doctor of McCoy's caliber in the Fleet. No, I'm after a specific crewman."

"Who might that be, sir?"

"James T. Kirk."


End file.
